I Think It's Love Actually
by WRM
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! No More Reposts! Not a song chapter either! Check out chapter four: Mend My Heart! May desperately runs off to cry her heart out after her dispute with Brendan in Fortree.
1. Run To You

This chapter takes place right after May and Brendan escape from Team Magma on the abandon ship. Ever wonder how May got the berry juice out of her eyes? Well this is how I think it happen.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any ownership of Pokemon and Whitney Houston's _"Run To You"_

Okay, ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to present...

Chapter Eight: Run To You

---Flashback to an earlier event on Wailulu---

"One of these days you'll see that keeping clean for at least a day will help," Brendan lectured.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," May said brushing it off her shoulder. She wasn't that dirty.

---End of flashback---

It was another peaceful night in Hoenn. The stars illuminated the sky. The moonlight was reflected of the sparkling ocean water. All was calm but two unspoken hearts.

_I know_

_That when you look at me_

_There's so much_

_That you just don't see_

_But if _

_You would only take the time_

_I know in my heart you'll find_

"How's your eyes? Not that I care," Brendan asked immediately taking back any idea of concern.

"Ha! Don't hold your breath! I knew it was too good to be true!" May barked. Her voice then softened. "I'm still blinded by the tamato berry juice, and it's starting to sting even more now...Argh!"

_O-o-oh_

_A girl who's scared sometimes_

_Who isn't always strong_

_Can't you see the hurt in me?_

_I fell so alone_

Brendan then opened his knapsack and pulled out a clean face cloth and a bottle of pure water. He wet the face cloth with the bottled water and then made his way towards May.

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

From May's point of view she heard rustles and the sound of water being poured from where Brendan was sitting. She could hear his footsteps coming closer to her and sense his presence in front of her. This made May get a little bit nervous.

Brendan knelt down in front of May and raised the cloth to her face. When the cloth touched May's cheek, she slapped Brendan's hand away within a heartbeat.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" May yelled who was still a bit alarmed from feeling "something" touch her face.

"Stop that! You've already got tamato juice in your eyes, which is bad enough! But now the dirt is getting into your eyes and that's what makes it sting even more. Now hold still!" Brendan instructed. He then tried his second attempt to help May but first he had to take off all the dirt off of May's face.  
"Hmph!" May obeyed but gave a pout hating the feeling of surrender. Brendan just gave a little sigh of relief seeing that May was finally co-operating somewhat.

May then heard Brendan put the face cloth into his bag but realized he must be getting something else considering the length of noise he was making digging into his knapsack. Brendan had pulled out some eye drops that had a specialized solution of getting out any kind of berry juice out of the eyes and disabling any negative effect the berry juice would have.

"Ok, I'm just going to put some eye drop solution to get the berry juice out," Brendan warned so May wouldn't panic.

"Chemicals? Chemicals! You're putting chemicals in my eyes? How do I know you're not trying to permanently blind me? I think I have a berry that can... Shoot! I just ran out of the berry. But there's no way I'm letting you put those chemicals in my eyes!"

"Well, I don't have any of those berries either. And no, as tempting as it is, I'd feel guilty for doing such a crime. Trust me. This will get your vision back. Promise."

"Promise?" May choked trying hard to hide her fear.

"Promise," came Brendan's warm and comforting reply calming May down.

_Won't you hold me in your arms_

_And keep me safe from harm_

Still scared, May sat perfectly still and allowed Brendan to apply the eye drops. Once the eye drops were in, May blinked uncontrollably as the solution and her tears were flushing the tamato juice out. Within seconds May's vision was slowly returning.

"I... I can see again!" May happily exclaimed.

"See, it wasn't that bad."

"Brendan... um... thank you," May's voice had softened to a whisper.

"No problem." Although he could barely hear what she was saying, Brendan was able to catch the simple 'thank you', which was all Brendan needed to hear. He blushed a little and smiled but turned away before May could see it. Little did he knew May was also blushing.

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

_But if I come to you_

_O-o-oh_

_Tell me_

_Will you stay _

_Or will you run away_

"It's getting late. We should probably hit the sacks," May said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, well...see you in the morning," Brendan said. May walked over to Wailulu's head to have some privacy. She began to sing a lullaby to herself.

"_Each day,_

_each day I play the role_

_Of someone _

_Always in control_

_But at night_

_I come home and turn the key_

_There's nobody there_

_No one cares for me"_

And with that May closed her eyes and feel asleep.

Brendan could hear the melody but not the lyrics that May sang. As he put the eye droppers back in his bag he found a glass pendant with a white rose design. His mother gave it to him but told him to give it to the girl he kept running into if he were to go on a journey. Brendan decided to give it to May as a 'thank you'.

----In May's dream—

"_What's the sense _

_Of trying hard to find your dreams_

_Without someone to share it with_

_Tell me what does it mean?"_

May had just won the pokemon league. She turned to those who supported her and saw her family. But there was a pain in her heart. A feeling that someone had walked away from her. She then felt herself fall into an empty void.

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

May then found herself in a field of flowers. The scent calmed her down but she still felt the heartache. May then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

---In reality---

Brendan made his way to where May was sleeping. She was lying on her side with her back to Brendan. He then slipped the pendant into her fanny pack but he didn't see the pendant shimmer when it touched May.

---In May's dream---

_Won't you hold me in your arms_

_And keep me safe from harm_

May turned around to be greeted by the boy who she longed for.

"It's you," May said avoiding eye contact. His scent was so familiar to her. The boy then held out a white rose to May.

"What's this?" May asked as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"A white rose for my one true love," the boy replied. Even his voice was familiar to May.

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

_But if I come to you_

_O-o-oh_

_Tell me_

_Will you stay_

_Or will you run away_

---In reality---

'She's so cute when she's sleeping,' Brendan thought. He was about to pull away but May had rolled onto her back and into Brendan's arms.

---May's dream---

May suddenly felt herself being taken into the boy's warm embrace. The scent of him even stronger. As much as she tried to remember where she smelled such a pleasant aroma, she couldn't. May then felt the boy release her.

_I need you here_

_I need you here to wipe away my tears_

_To kiss away my fears_

_If you only knew how much _

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

_I wanna run to you_

_O-o-oh_

---Reality---

Brendan was alarmed by this. May wasn't crushing his arm but he was worried what were to happen if she woke up any moment. Although, it felt so right to have her in his arms. He couldn't pull away. He didn't want too. Brendan was mesmerized by May's natural beauty.

---May's dream---

_"Won't you hold me in your arms_

_And keep me safe from harm?" _May asked. She held out her hands and cupped his face. Until now she still hadn't seen his face.

_I wanna run to you_

May wanted to look into his eyes and see if it was all true.

_But if I come to you_

_O-o-oh_

May didn't want to be left behind and left all alone in the dark.

---Real---

Brendan noticed that May was starting to tremble. He began to worry at what was making her uptight in her dream. Suddenly May slowly opened her eyes but was still in a dream state. Brendan was captured into May's sapphire eyes. A shade of blue that was dazzling yet hypnotizing.

---May's Dream---

May finally saw the face of the boy. He had rich ruby eyes. The scent of his imprinted in her mind. He was cute and charming. How she didn't want him to leave her. But already everything was going fuzzy. She then tried to speak to him before he disappeared from her.

---Outside of the dream world---

"_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away?"_ May whispered. Her voice causing Brendan's heart to skip a beat. She then fell back asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

Wow! Fluffy, isn't it? But I like it. I had a really good time writing this. It was more like an OVA that I had been dying to post. This was also my first songfic. So I have no idea if there's a certain pattern to follow. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Ok, Eefi! Future sight insight! 

"Next time on 'I Think It's Love Actually'

Well, they're finally off Wailulu,"

It's about time. I thought they'd never leave...lol

"And it's raining. But this doesn't mean it's near the end of the fanfic. And I see May and Brendan"

Ok, but details! Details!

"Aw, they look so cute when they're asleep!"

Alrighty! That's a wrap! See ya next time!


	2. The Object Of My Affections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Pokemon nor Yuki Kajiura's _The Tale You Were In_ (Even if I only used one stanza/verse I think I should still put it under the disclaimer)

Chapter Nine: The Object Of My Affection

May didn't want the dream to end but she could feel that the morning sun had risen. She still kept her eyes closed hoping to return to the meadow of flowers and to the boy. Furthermore, she was engulfed by a scent that pleased her. She felt safe and protected.

'I guess I should just get up now,' May thought still not opening her eyes. She tried to get up but couldn't. Something was keeping her down.

'Eh?' May thought as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widen when the first thing she saw was Brendan's sleeping face. May then found herself in Brendan's arms which made May's cheeks redden.

'Wha...wha...what? But how? When...did this happen?' May said in her mind as she gently pulled away from Brendan's warm embrace without waking him. She then sat up with her back to Brendan.

'Unlike Brendan, I'm an extremely light sleeper. So how could this have happened without me sensing any of this?' May pondered hard in thought.

'Could it be that...Nah, it couldn't be. Could it?' May then thought about the boy in her dream. She remembered taking a look at his face but the only thing she remembered was his ruby eyes. May then glanced over her shoulder to Brendan.

'It couldn't be Brendan. He has brown eyes not ruby,' May reasoned with herself. She then noticed Brendan stir and then open his eyes.

'Gawh! Oh my gosh! No! It can't be! Brendan has ruby eyes?' May could only sit there in horror with her right eye twitching. Brendan on the other hand was offended by the look May was giving him.

"Well, good morning to you too. What's wrong with your face?"

"You... you have ru-ruby eyes?" May stuttered.

"Yeah, and you have sapphire eyes. What up with you?" Brendan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nnn-nothing!" May exclaimed trying to hide her realization of her shocking discovery. "Just leave me alone!" May yelled walking down Wailulu to have a distinct physical separation from Brendan.

"Is it just me? Or is she acting weirder then she usually does?" Brendan whispered to his mudkip. Zuzu just shrugged while his nose was starting to drip.

'This can't be happening! It's just a dream! That's it! I must still be sleeping! This can't be real!' May screamed in her mind. She then slumped down to her knees. May then looked at her combusken who was in its pokeball. The combusken had a worried look on her face.

"Oh, Chaka! What am I going to do? This isn't a dream is it?" Chaka then shook her head.

"I knew it...why...why is this happening to me? How could Brendan be in my dream? Let's see... Before I went to sleep...the last person I saw was Brendan. The last person I touched was Brendan. The last person I smelled was Brendan. Gee! I wonder why I dreamt of Brendan! So that must be why. He was the last person I was with. Nothing more. What a relief," May said kidding herself. Her stomach then let out a growl.

"Eheheh... I forgot about you," May gave a nervous laugh quickly grabbing her stomach. She then took off her fanny pack and looked into it to see if she had any spare berries for breakfast.

"Huh? What's this?" May noticed a glass pendant with a white rose design.

'Wait a minute! A white rose? But in my dream... but... How did this get in my bag anyway?' May then took the pendant out in her hand. It sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," May said out loud in awe.

Brendan had noticed May looking at the pendant. He couldn't help but blush when he overheard her say it was beautiful.

May then noticed that a scent had lingered on it. A scent so familiar. She took a quick glance at Brendan.

'It would explain a lot but did he? Why would he give such a beautiful item to me?' May thought. She decided to just ask him point blank.

"Brendan, is this yours?"

"Nope, never seen it in my life," Brendan lied.

'Odd. Then why does it smell like his cologne? Ah, why dwell on it? I guess I'll just put it on." May undid the tiny clasp and tried to close it around her neck but was having a little difficulty with the small slippery clasp.

"Here let me help you with that." Before May could object, Brendan had already stepped behind May and closed the clasp. May couldn't help but blush a bit.

Closing the clasp of a necklace wasn't new to Brendan. His mom had often asked him to help her put on necklaces when she and Brendan's father went out to someplace fancy to dance the night away. He then got a good look at May wearing the glass pendant.

"You're beautiful...," the softly spoken words slipped out of Brendan's mouth before he could stop them.

"Hm?" May wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Oh, I said it looks good on you."

"Well that's a first."

"What is?"

"A compliment. Hey! It's Slateport! Hurry Wailulu!" May said excitedly.

---When they finally arrived at Slateport...---

"That doesn't look good," Brendan said looking at the threatening clouds above them.

"Yeah, it looks like any minute it could..." At that moment it began to...

"Rain," May finished her sentenced as the rain poured down hard.

"You just had to say it. Well we better go find a place to stay. Looks like it will rain all night," Brendan said walking off. He noticed that May wasn't following.

"Hey, May! You're getting soaked! You got to get out of this rain before you get a cold. Now come on!" Brendan said grabbing May's wrist. May was shocked by Brendan's action.

"I...woah!" May had slipped but Brendan was there to catch her when she fell.

"You alright?" Brendan asked pulling May up to her feet while putting the umbrella above their heads.

"I'm fine! I don't need your Akcho!"

"See! Now you really need to get out of this rain."

"Brendan, I'm fine! Akcho! Oh... my head."

"C'mon," Brendan said leading May to the pokemon center.

"Where are we?" May squinted adjusting her eyes under the florescent light. She had never gone to a pokemon center before.

"I'm sorry, Brendan, but there's no more rooms left and all the couches have been taken. I just phoned the inn and they have a couple of rooms left," said a woman wearing an old fashioned nurse uniform.

" Thanks, Nurse Joy," Brendan waved good-bye as he dragged May with him into the rain.

"Now where are we?" May squinted again adjusting to yet another florescent light after being dragged into the rain by Brendan.

"Two rooms or a room with two beds please," Brendan asked the man at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we don't have either. However we have one room with one bed available."

"We'll take it," Brendan said.

"What?!" May screamed.

---Down the hallway---

"Brendan! What were you thinking?!"

"Well it's either here or the rain."

"But I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"I didn't say you had to."

"What! Are you implying that I'll sleep on the floor like a dog?!"

"I didn't say you were sleeping on the floor either," Brendan said opening the door to their room.

"Then what are you saying?" May asked. She noticed that Brendan was taking a look between the mattress and the box-spring.

"Well, looks fairly brand new. Listen, you can sleep on the mattress and I'll sleep on the box-spring tonight."

"Wow! I never even thought of that! Acho!"

"You better change into dry clothes"

"Akcho!"

Ma went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly changed into dry clothes and then took a look at herself in the mirror. All this experience at the inn was all new to her which includes seeing her reflection off of the mirror. The glass pendant then caught her eye.

'It's such a beautiful necklace. I wonder if Brendan knows about the symbol of a white rose. Oh yeah, that right. He said it's not his and that he's never even seen it. But this scent. If only...what is this?... am I? ... naw. It's nothing more then puppy love. Nothing more...,' May thought sadly. She didn't notice the glass pendant sparkle.

"Oh, why do I feel so tiered and drained? And why is it so hot?" May then turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Ah! Refreshing! But it's still hot," May then began to cough.

"I guess I'm coming down with something," May said walking out of the bathroom. After hearing her cough and say this as she came out of the bathroom, Brendan went up to May. He then put his hand on her forehead.

"You're right. You're burning up! You better rest," Brendan said shooing May to the bed and tucking her in who was coughing.

"Brendan, why are you helping me?"

"Why shouldn't I? Actually, you don't need a reason to help someone. You should save your strength and rest. After all, you still need to get those gym badges for our 80-day promise," Brendan reminded.

"Oh... so that's the reason," May sadly said.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," May said turning away from Brendan. She was a little bit hurt by this. "Nothing more," May whispered to herself. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

'Why am I helping her? It seems like whenever I'm with her something happens and she gets hurt and I'm there to take care of her. Not that I mind but... why?'

"Zuzu?" the mudkip poked his head from behind. Brendan just patted his head. "I guess there's nothing wrong being the Good Samaritan." He then remembered about how he reminded May about the 80-day pact and her sadden reaction.

"May... I just want you to do your best." Brendan then recollected his thoughts of the night they slept on Wailulu.

"It felt so right to be with her. But is her heart in the same place as mine? Does she want to be with me or the one she dreams of? Whoever he is..." He thought about this morning's incident.

"Ruby eyes? Well she did see my face. But it doesn't mean that I'm the one whom she dreams of. Does it?"

"Nugh...ungh...hnnk..." Brendan turned to see May tossing in her sleep. He went to her bedside to comfort her. He noticed that May was sweating and burning up even more so Brendan put a cool clean cloth on May's forehead.

"Poor girl. Seems like she's having a nightmare," Brendan said taking hold of May's hand which calmed her down.

"Is this what love is suppose to feel like? What am I thinking? How can I be so selfish? I don't even know if May feels the same way about me I want her to do her best and not be distracted by my affections for her. She mustn't now...yet." Brendan smirked.

---In May's dream----

"It's so hot! I have to get out of here!" May was in a scorching hot darkness.

"Nugh!" She felt the inferno increasing. She broke off into a run desperately trying to find a way of escape.

"I have to find a way out! Ungh!" May had been caught off guard that she tripped and fell.

"Hnnk... But I feel so weak..." May couldn't push herself up. She felt herself sinking into something like a black hole. She then felt like she was in a different place. It was no longer a scorching hot but cool and refreshing. It seemed like she was swimming. May looked up and saw someone above the water reaching for her. May was able to grab hold of his hand. When she surfaced she that it was...

"Brendan."

"Shh... I'm right here. Take it easy and rest," Brendan reassured sitting on a chair at May's bedside.

'Things are going to be different when she wakes up at this rate. From the looks of it, it seems like she was on a roll with her badges. But will this change when she wakes up? How can I make things stay the same as before so she's not distracted by me?"

When May awoke it was already morning. She could feel the morning coolness draping around her body. May was relieved to feel something cool and refreshing instead of something hot and suffocating. She took off the cloth on her forehead since she felt no need for it. May then turned her head to see Brendan sitting in a chair asleep. Zuzu was asleep on his lap with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

'He looks handsome even when he's asleep." May smiled to herself. Brendan then awaken to the waking world. He then saw May staring at him. Zuzu's snot bubble popped when he woke up detecting Brendan's subtle movements.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, nothing!" May quickly turned away while a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Hey, Brendan? Sorry about taking the whole bed when the deal was to split it."

"It's ok. The chair is much more comfy then the box-spring anyway. So how are you feeling?"

"As good as new!" May replied happily.

'Only one way to find out,' Brendan thought secretly grinning.

'He's actually a nice guy,' May thought to herself.

"Well May, I had no idea that's the way you felt about me," Brendan smirked.

"What do you mean?" May asked oblivious of what Brendan was talking about.

"While you were sleeping... moaning and groaning... 'Oooh Brendan!'"

"What!"

"Uh-huh. You were tossing and turning in your sleep...sweating."

"Liar! I don't believe you!"

" Oh yeah? Let's find out right her, right now," Brendan said inching towards May.

"W-w-what?!"

"Tell me, May, who were you just dreaming of?" Brendan asked leaning in towards May with hooded eyes.

"N-n-no one!" May stuttered her face going beat red!

"Oh really? But by the way you're blushing---"

"Brendan, get away from me! Get out!" May screamed attempting to slap Brendan across the face but he was able to doge it. He headed for the door with Zuzu close behind him. Brendan opened the door but then stopped and looked back at May.

"Careful, May. Frowns don't suit such a pretty face. I take it you were having passionate dreams of me then?"

"Get out!" May screamed throwing a pillow at Brendan that only was able to hit the door.

After quickly closing the door behind him, Brendan heard the pillow hit the door on the other side. He then let out a sigh of relief from his narrow escape.

"Zuzu?" the mudkip called out to it's trainer confused on what's going on and his trainers action just awhile ago. Brendan just gave a smile.

"I think it's love actually,"

"I take it back. He's not a nice guy at all. That jerk!" May vented. Alone in the room, the corner of her lips cracked a smile.

"_Koi to yobu koto ni..."_

I am still hesitant...

"_mada tameratte iru."_

to call it love.

"_Itetsuita yoru ni..."_

I wonder if the closest stars...

_"chikaku naru hoshi ha..."_

on a frozen night...

"_Kimi ga iru yume wo..."_

will always be kind...

"_itsumade misete kureru darou?"_

and give me dreams of you?

May whispered.

* * *

Nyaaaaah! That concludes chapter nine! That was more like a follow up of what happened after chapter eight. Well, Eefi. I guess there won't be a future sight this time.

"Not necessarily. I actually saw more of that rain scene in the future. May seemed heartbroken and she was clutching onto the pendant that was shining brightly. You know it seems like they can't even see the pendant sparkle."

Ok. Well then is it possible to use insight?

"Next time on 'I Think It's Love Actually' seems to revolve around Brendan. I guess it's his solo chapter again. Since we know how Brendan feels about May, let's take a closer look at how Brendan feels about May."

I guess there is something to look forward too. Well, till we meet again. Au revoir mes amis!


	3. A Piece Of Love

There! I can't believe I let this chapter slip by me. Sorry I didn't repost this one sooner.  
"Why did it take you a long time?"  
I think it was because...now I remember. I'll tell you later. Anyway this chapter occurs after May and Brendan split up again and Brendan just escaped from the grasp of Team Magma.

* * *

I was thinking of making this one chapter the sequel or altered version of "Love Vanished Regrettably" since the song I chose for this chapter seemed perfect. However, after writting this chapter...I don't think so. Maybe it will be satisfactory for you guys that wanted a sequel and then again maybe not. I just know I'm going to get a flame for this. I can feel the heat coming. I just know it! 

Now back to "I Think It's Love Actually"!

And on with the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon belongs to its rightful owners. And that is NOT me. Also I do not own the song "A Piece Of Love" by Yawmin and translated by Trish LeDoux.

Chapter Eleven: A Piece of Love

"Well, looks like I'm back in the water again," Brendan said as he opened the latch to get a breath of fresh air. The taste of salt water was still fresh in his mind. But he remembered the last time he smelt the sea was when he was close to May. Which was always a refreshing memory.

_Eyes of summer, ocean breeze_

_The light, too bright your white chemise_

_Salty wet I'll never forget_

_But still your heart I cannot see_

Brendan then noticed a strand of a chestnut coloured hair clinging to his shoulder. He picked it up from his sleeve feeling the single piece of hair inbetween his thumb and index finger. The softness reminded him of when May fell asleep in his arms on that night on Wailulu. He remembered her hair brushing against his cheeck and wondered if that was how it got on his sleeve.

_And so the girl I used to know_

_Has gone, withdrawn so long ago_

_This sea...when it takes you from me_

_No, I can't sit back and let that be_

May stood in a grassy field. A breeze came by pushing aside the blades of grass. There was something that made the breeze seem out of the ordinary.

"Odd... I'm no where near any bodies of water...and was that... Brendan's cologne? Nah, couldn't be. But I wonder where he is now. Where are you, Brendan?" May said as she looked up at the sky.

_Can't I be more than just your friend?_

_These days are coming to an end_

_I won't believe we're just pretend_

Brendan knew deep in his heart May had feelings for him. As much as he tried to deny it he couldn't, because he felt the same way in return.

_Give me a... piece of love_

_Puzzle part that holds you heart_

_It's hidden deep and won't let me sleep_

_If we don't move on_

_We can't put right our wrongs_

_And these mem'ries of the past will prove lifelong_

Brendan thought back to what happened on his journey so far. He remembered the first kiss he ever had was shared with May. Though that kiss was by accident, who would of thought he would of fallen in love with her. Perhaps that was when Brendan started to fall for her. His thoughts drifted to all that happened on Dewford and then eventually the abandon ship. Finally his thoughts came to the night on Wailulu and at Slateport. Brendan then remembered he didn't leave May on the best of terms but it was for her own good. Wasn't it?

_A piece of love_

_Honestly, this like a glove_

_Straight from my heart is where the words will start_

_Can't you hear it too_

_Makes me feel brand-new_

_And your lips'll be the way for me to play_

_Love songs for you_

If only now Brendan could stop May in her path and tell her how he feels. Just to say those words and have his feelings returned.

_Give me a... piece of love_

_Puzzel part that holds your heart_

_It's hidden deep and won't let me sleep_

_It's the piece I need_

_Without it we can't be_

_And my love song to you cannot go free_

"Who knows if ever we'll meet again before the due date of the showdown. Why do I feel so depressed? Is this heartache I feel?" Brendan wondered as he still held onto the stand of May's hair, looking up at the sky and letting out a deep sigh..

_A piece of love_

_Loneliness from up above_

_I'd end it now but I don't yet know how_

_When we're far apart_

_Hurts us in our hearts_

_And the more you run for me the more I'll be_

_Crying for you_

Suddenly a strong wind came and blew the last thing Brendan had of May out of his hand. He whispered the one name that came from his heart to be carried in that same wind.

_A piece of love_

"May.."

_A piece of love_

May stopped dead in her tracks feeling the wind hit her back.

_A piece of love_

She turned around to see if anyone was behind her.

_A piece of love_

"Brendan?" May replied to the whispers that she heard in the wind.

[End of Chapter Eleven]

Yay! Finally done! Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. Certainly wasn't the best chapter. I think chapter eight will always be my all time favorite chapter of the whole story so far. Ok Eefi, you're time to shine! Futuresight Insight!

"Next time on 'I Think It's Love Actually' May is in Mauville. Underground city? Is that Wattson? So, who's that other wierd guy? And that donphan doesn't look to happy. It looks pretty angry... "

Domo and Ja ne!

* * *

Too bad that chapter will never come. I would have called that chapter "Innocents" which is kind of ironic considering the situation this story is under. Anyway, you guys don't need to review for reposts. 

"Why should they, when they already reviewed this before?"

Exactly, Eefi! Anyway, since all these chapter are currently jumping all over the place, I'm trying to come up of a way to weave them all together that will feature some clips of what happen. (Pieces of what was in the original chapters that I posted.) I've planned to call that chapter or chapters "Chain Of Memories". Problem is I don't know where to start or where to put it. Should I put it before "Run to you" or after "The object of my affections"? I can't repost the chapters that acted as summeries of the manga. It would be crime. Literally...


	4. Mend My Heart

Finally! A new chapter that's not a re-post! Well here's to the reviewers for the last chapter even before I took this fic down for re-posting!

Kyoto-chan: Thank you for reviewing my fic. I'm glad you really like this fic. I really your fic too so update soon, k?

PacificTwist: I like all these emotions floating around too! You should do a song fic! It's really fun! I never thought I'd actually enjoy doing song fic but once I did one I was hooked! I'm sure your song fic will turn out fine. :)

Sandoishi: :'( That hurt. I can't read Japanese, so I've never read the manga itself only summaries. But thank you for helping me realizes my mistake. I guess you didn't read my author's not at the beginning of chapter two that's now under "Reminiscence".

Icy-chan: Is it ok if I call you that? I'm glad you like my songfic chapters. I still don't think you're crazy but really friendly. Thank you!

Takblok: I'm really happy that you were able to pick up on all the symbolism in my story. (My writing must have been making progress.) I think you'll enjoy my other fic called "Go!" since it's full of symbolism. I have to agree with you that May and Brendan are different in "Love Vanished Regrettably". So I guess that chapter didn't work as a sequel.

Renegade of the Dark: Thanks for the review! Although, I'm a little bit confused when you started talking about feelings.

Dark Zelda: I thought so! But I'm glad you still found it nice even though it was a little bit shallow. Well, I guess names being carried in the wind could happen...possibly.

Before you proceed to read the following chapter, you should know that I've skipped quite a few events. Hopefully it won't be too shocking and confusing with all the flashbacks that is in this chapter. The flashbacks are from what was previously written in this fic before I took it down for re-posting.

**Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of Pokemon. There's some spoiler of the manga in here, which I don't own either. Is it enough to say I don't own pokemon or the manga? Because I don't own either of them!**

Chapter Four: Mend My Heart

Desperately trying to get away from Fortree City, May sprinted through the tall grass of route 119. The clouds where dark and heavy with rain that created a mist as it fell and hit the ground. It had been raining hard as usual but May took comfort in this down pour. That way, if people saw her they wouldn't think she was crying but in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Brendan, you stupid jerk!" May cried. She then tripped over a rock and fell onto the dirt beneath her. May pushed herself up and sat up hidden in the tall grass. She felt weak and tiered. The only thing she felt like doing was crying and that's what she did. The rain continued to fall but May didn't even bother to take cover. Her hair and grass attire was drenched and dripping from the downpour but she didn't care.

"How could you not care of what happens to Hoenn? After all we've been through, none of it matters to you?" She continued to sit there letting her tears fall freely not bothering to resist them anymore.

"Why? Why did you have to take my heart? Why did I have to develop these affections towards you? Why did these feelings have to turn into something more? Why did I have to fall in love with you?" May whimpered. The memories of the times she spent with Brendan flooded her mind.

---Her first memory came to when she and Brendan met up again on Dewford Island.---

"What are you doing here?! I asked you first! Stop talking!" Both Brendan and May shouted at each other in unison.

"Get your finger out of my face! Don't you know it's rude to point! Especially to a lady!" May shouted.

"Lady? Don't make me laugh! You're not a lady. Ladies are civilized and you just started wearing proper clothing for crying out loud!"

"Brendan, she a friend of yours? Quit being rude to the young lady," Mr. Briney teased breaking up their fight. Brendan glared at May as she sheepishly giggled.

"Pardon me, sir. My name is May. And Brendan and I are rivals not friends. You see we have this 80-day pact to collect all the gym badges or contest ribbons before the great showdown. Aren't pokemon contest silly?" May asked giving Brendan a smirk.

"Well...whether it's gym battling or pokemon contests, you're still competing. I'm Mr. Briney, a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," May said giving a slight curtsey. She loved watching Brendan squirm. She chuckled when she heard Brendan muttered "show-off".

"Well, I got to go now. It was nice meeting you Mr. Briney," May said with a warm smile that seemed to make her glow. She then turned to Brendan; her face had a completely different facial expression. She gave him a cold smirk.

"And good day to you, Brendan," May said blowing him a kiss. Brendan shuddered in disgust when he felt it land on his cheek. May finally left Brendan barely holding in her laughter.

"Brendan, what are you talking about? She's a fine lady," Mr. Briney stated. Although May was already far from the two, she finally burst out laughing as hard as she could. Which was clearly audible in Brendan's ears. It seemed to echo too. He then heard Mr. Briney let out a sigh.

"Ah... young love" upon hearing this, Brendan felt like someone just walked on his grave. Brendan then pulled himself together.

"Thank you, Mr. Briney for lending me a lift and saving me,"

"Oh, no trouble at all. It should be me thank you for saving my life. Well, good luck to you on your pokemon contest."

"Thank you!" Brendan said as he waved good bye. He then caught up with May fuming.

"What was all that about?!" Brendan bellowed.

"Oh, and a pleasure to see you too, Brendan," May said fluttering her eye lashes at Brendan.

"You can drop the act, May. You're not fooling anybody," Brendan said in disgust.

"Aw...just having a little fun, Brendan," May then let out a giggle.

"You know what? You're not cute."

"And you're not charming."

"And you're not beautiful!"

"And you're not handsome!"

"You know what? Don't talk to me!"

"Well, quit following me!"

"I'm not following you! You're the one that's following me!"

"Yeah right! In your dreams, geek boy!"

"I thought I told you to stop talking to me!"

"And I thought I told you to quit following me!"

"Ha! You wish! Like I'd ever want to stalk you!"

"You know what Brendan?"

"Whatever it is I don't care because"

"I HATE YOU!!!!" Both screamed at each other at the top of their lungs.

---End of flashblack---

"I do hate you. Making me worry over you," May said to herself as she thought about those times she worried about Brendan.

---Start of Replay---

Brawly was about to leave on his training journey but then he and May suddenly heard a loud rumble from Granite Cave.

"Brendan!" May breathed.

"Who?" Brawly asked but May started to break off into a run. She was pulled back when she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her.

"Hey, wait! You can't go in there! There's viscous pokemon there. Even the people living on Dewford avoid going near there."

"You don't understand! Someone I know is still in there!"

"Is he a friend of yours or something more?" Brawly teased.

"I don't like him as a friend or in that kind of way!" May quickly retorted.

"Just remember that love and friendship can overcome anything in life's obstacles."

"Argh! I don't have time for this!" May broke off into a run towards Granite Cave.

"Ah, that's young love," Brawly said after he let out a sigh.

---At Granite Cave---

'Oh please! Brendan! Where are you?!' May thought. Her mind raced of all possible outcomes that could have happened to Brendan.

"Searching for weeds and rocks to eat for dinner?" Brendan taunted from behind.

"No! I wanted to see if you were buried. That way I don't need to worry about the funeral!" May shot back.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but luck is always on my side," Brendan bragged.

----Further in the replay of what happened on the abandon ship---

"Brendan! Brendan! Please wake up! Don't leave me here with these creeps!" May pleaded. Brendan then let out a groan as he started to come to.

"May? Where am I? How did you find me? Why are we whispering? What's going on?"

"Shh! I found you by that stench you wear. There's two people dressed in red trying to find a certain item. One of them shoved tamato berry juice in my eyes and now I can't see. Argh!" May hissed in pain.

"You alright?" Brendan asked in genuine concern for the girl.

"That's none of your concern!" May shot back afraid of this feeling she felt that was alien to her.

---End of replay mode---

"I'm so confused! One minute I hate you the next I don't. You cared enough to take care of me when I was sick but then you just confused me even more. How is it that even when we're far apart I couldn't get you out of my mind? I kept hearing your voice in the wind. Then when I was just about to fall off the brink of life you were still there in my head!" May then thought about the event on Mt. Chimney.

---Another flashback---

"It hurts! I can't breathe! Is this the end for me in this water filled gondola? Brendan...I'm sorry I never got to tell you that I..." May started to lose consciousness as her back pressed against the glass window.

"May!"

"Brendan?"

"Don't give up, May! You can't let them win. Don't let them end it this way. Besides, we still have our 80-day promise." At that moment the glass shattered from the broken sharpedo teeth that May jammed into the window when she was just about to lose consciousness.

---End of flashback---

May briefly smiled but then frown when she remembered what happened at Fortree.

"Why won't you defend our home? Why did you hide your strength all this time? You saved me from being crushed by the herd of grumpigs with ease. We need you! I need you! Do you know how much it hurt when you said it was none of your concern? I didn't want to have anything to do with you. That's why I tore off the clothes you made for me even though you said in that letter they would fit me. I felt disgusted wearing something from someone heartless like you! I felt...betrayed!" May then clutch on to the glass pendant that had a white rose on it.

"Why do I fell torn!" May then collapsed on the ground crying again with the shimmering pendant dangling from her neck. She gasped when she suddenly didn't feel the rain beating down on her. May looked up to see an umbrella. When she turned her head to the side she saw the bearer of the umbrella. She didn't hear anybody coming towards her since she was too caught up in her own world and she couldn't detect anyone's scent because it was all washed away in the rain. May found herself starring at the bearer of the umbrella. His snowy silvery white hair glistening while his crimson ruby eyes shown deep hurt inside.

"You've been crying," Brendan then reached out to wipe away May's tears but she slapped his hand away.

"I told you, I never want to see you again! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" May screamed as she brought a forceful hand to slap hard against his face but Brendan grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her even further by locking her lips in a kiss.

"_Brendan! You jerk! Do you think you can just solve this by a kiss? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to my heart?_" May angrily thought as her outstretched hand weakened. She couldn't find the strength to resist him. They were both getting wet from the rain, as the abandon umbrella lay stranded in the mud. May then felt Brendan part away from her lips.

"May? If it means seeing those dearest to my heart getting hurt and losing you, then I'll fight."

"Brendan, I-ACKCHOO!"

End of chapter

Well I hope you guys like this chapter after all that waiting. Ok, now I need your opinion. I don't know if I should let that be the ending. Should I still bother doing a "Chain Of Memories" chapter? I honestly don't know how to continue "I Think It's Love Actually" from here. If you guys don't like this chapter and think I should rewrite it, let me know. If that's the case tell me what you think I should change. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I know I'm begging which isn't a good sign, but I need to know.


End file.
